Insanity
by misscakerella
Summary: After being kidnapped for two years, she finally finds out the truth. Crppy summary. I know. R&R?


Stevie screamed once again... And again... And again.

"Let me out!" she screamed, but she knew he wouldn't. She's been screaming for two years in a row.

"There are bad people out there."

"Shut up!" she screamed hoping he would die tonight. If she didn't have those stupid handcuffs on her wrists, she probably would've killed him. But she wanted him to suffer first. For all the shit she's been through in the past years.

"Stevie, I know you're mad-"

"Of course I'm mad! You took my life away!"

"I was just trying to help."

"So you killed my boyfriend and put me in this prison?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand? I know exactly why I'm here. Because you love me or something?"

"Stevie-"

"You don't love me. You never did. You're selfish, you know?"

"They told me that bad things would happen. I was just trying to keep you safe."

"How in any way is handcuffing me safe!? Why would keeping me hostage sound like the best plan!? You're crazy." said glared, and then produced a maniac laugh with her eyes flaring with hatred.

"I. Hate. You." she said and turned away.

"I know you don't mean that."

"Get away from me." she started to cry.

"Stevie-"

"What? What do you want now?"

"I think it's best if you left your family. Safer for both of you."

"How is this safe?" she snarled, and then tried to escape out of the handcuffs. Another fail.

"That information is classified."

"Of course it is."

Being kidnapped wasn't the greatest thing to happen to her. Being trapped in a tiny room for two years was torture. She can't even remember what her family looks like. She doesn't even remember where she lives. All that information faded from her tortured mind as her youth went to waste.

"Stevie... He was going to kill you."

"You... You didn't know him like I did." she sobbed.

"Your boyfriend... Didn't you see his plans?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with so many doubts of her trust.

"Didn't you know? He was going to kill you."

"But he loved me."

"Love? He's a sociopath Stevie. He didn't care about you. Or anyone. But he pretended to love you."

As the information sank into her mind, she lost it.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!?"

"You told me not to talk to you."

"So you just kept this from me for two years?"

"I thought you knew."

"Why would he want to kill me?"

"Your parents are rich. He thought that if he killed you and your family, he would've robbrd them and get the life he finally wanted."

"So he just liked me because of the stupid money?"

"There's no other reason."

"I would've liked to be murdered rather than stay any second in this hellhole," she mumbled. "What about my family?"

"I sort of killed him before he got to your house."

"Get away from me."

"But-"

"BUT WHAT!?" she yelled. He suddenly went meek. His legs shook and his voice went small.

"But I love you." he said.

She just stared at him. What kind of girl did he think she was?

"What game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing a game."

"You love me? What kind of person kidnaps their crush for two years!? YOU LIAR! I hate you!"

"I know. You have every right to hate me. Maybe even choke me or something. But... I'm really sorry."

"Listen here. HE'S DEAD. You can let me go."

"You see... He was clever. He knew that something could've happened to him. He had backup in case... You know..."

"So his friends are still looking for me?" she asked.

"Sadly, yes."

"So my family..."

"Well, Stevie..."

"They are?"

"I'm sorry. Once I found out that he had people to finish his job, I just couldn't lose you."

"Why didn't you tell me this two years ago!?"

"You didn't want to listen," he said and she mentally face palmed herself. "I'm sorry. They're looking for you, and once they find you... Well, you know what happens." he said.

All that information sinking in... So her boyfriend never loved her? Her family is dead? Her captor loves her?

"This isn't real. I'm probably in bed right now. This is a dream. I'm going to wake up soon."

"You've been dreaming for two years. I wish it was a dream too." he sighed.

"Please kill me."

"I can't do that."

"Let me out." she said.

"Not this again."

"I need to get out."

"I'm sorry." he said heading out the door.

"Let me out!" he heard her scream before shutting the door.

**A/N: I know this is a little... Random. Maybe demented, and totally weird. But I got bored, and my friend sort of dared me to make a oneshot like this. So... Here you go. Review?**


End file.
